


A Good Sign

by aquaartistcat



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evan is oblivious, Gay, I wrote it a month ago, Jared is pissed, Kleinsen, M/M, Okay this sucks, Rushed, but what can ya do.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaartistcat/pseuds/aquaartistcat
Summary: Jared is pissed because Evan has been acting like an asshole.Evan is oblivious and has many regrets.So Jared confronts Evan.So Evan knows he messed up.





	A Good Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some bad filler writing until I get the inspiration to write more good chapters in my Multi-Chapter Fanfic.
> 
> Also there's swearing.

Jared Kleinman held his face in his hands. He was sitting on the counter in a relatively underused kitchen, with only a few lonesome dishes piled in the sink. That was normal, considering that usually there was only one lonesome person to be there to use dishes. He stared down at his feet, which were currently dangling loosely in the air. 

The teenager felt his cheeks redden and his vision cloud as he heard the door crack open, and footsteps approach. A mix of fear, anger, sadness, and anticipation rose up in Jared’s stomach, ready to all spill out at any given moment. After a few tense moments of silence, the boy finally managed to build up the strength to lift his head, which left him to glare into the eyes of Evan Hansen. His ‘family-friend’. The kid he constantly made fun of. The boy who he had known for years, but had never really known.. That was, until a few months ago.

Evan was surprised to see the teenager in his house. Not only did he rarely have company, but he hadn't been talking to Kleinman lately. “Wha-What are you doing here, Jared?” Evan had stopped in the doorway to the kitchen upon seeing the other boy on the counter.

Jared held up a pointer finger to reveal a silver metallic key strung around a key ring. “Spare key, remember? Thanks, Heidi.” He slid off of the counter and planted his feet on the ground. Slowly, but surely, the brunette made his way across the room and to the taller boy, who was now sweating nervously. He had suddenly completely lost the confidence he had acquired recently at school.

They were only a few inches apart by the time Jared stopped, and was now looking up to glare into Evan’s eyes. “Yeah, but, wh-why are you here? Like, what is the- um- reason?” Evan asked, extremely anxious now. But before a month or two ago, when was that not so?

The shorter teen just looked up at him. “Honestly, Hansen, you’ve been acting like a total asshole lately. Not your normal ‘anxious-and-sweaty-beyond-human-capability’ self. More like your ‘oh-wow-I’m-popular-and-am-dating-my-fake-dead-friend’s-sister’ self.” Jared three his hands up, mocking the other teen’s excitement in finally being popular.

Evan just glared at him. “Well, sorry if I-I’m too cool to hang out with you anymore.” He spat, his words stinging Jared like acid. “It’s clear that you like your friends to be much like yourself. Losers.” Evan felt a tinge of pain as he let those words escape his lips. Now he couldn't do anything except stare into Jared’s chocolate brown eyes. Jared broke the stare, choosing to inspect some old photos on the walls, rather than continuing to hurt himself by arguing. When he finally did look back to the other boy, he didn’t break the silence. Rather, he just gazed into Evan’s eyes with heartbreak and disappointment. Eventually, though, he decided to give Hansen what he had coming.

“I can’t believe you. The first actual friend you make, you throw away for some- some lie!” The brunette teen snapped.

Evan winced. He knew that his ‘friend’ was right. But he had to stand his ground. “At least I'm trying to be happy! Look at you, just swaggering around school, dishing out some- some half-baked insults that you pass as jokes! I'm- I'm actually doing something with my life!” 

Jared scoffed. “Your ‘life’? Your life is fake, Evan! Your whole life is a fucking LIE! YOU AREN’T COOL! YOU WEREN’T FRIENDS WITH CONNOR! YOU DON’T LOVE ZOE! YOU CAN'T! BECAUSE I LOVE-” Jared cut himself off, covering his mouth instantly after realizing what he had almost confessed. His eyes were watering with the pain of months of being ignored. His face was red from anger, embarrassment, and most notably, blushing.

The two boys just stood there in awkwardness for what seemed like forever, before- “You love... what?” Evan asked in a hushed voice, even though the house was empty, aside from them. All of the previous anger had been swept away by those words.

Jared covered his face with his hands. He could feel his cheeks, forehead, ears, everything, all burning. “Forget that I said anything.” He murmured under his breath.

“What. Is. It.” The taller boy inquired firmly. At this point, he was really concerned. He really had no idea… That just made Jared’s face heat up more. 

Finally, the teen uncovered his face to reveal a hot, red, blushy mess. He looked directly into Evan’s beautifully green eyes, and took a shaky breath. “I love you, you oblivious asshole!” Jared shouted, letting the hot tears spill from his eyes. So long, what was left of their unstable friendship. Hello, loneliness and rejection.

Evan just stood dumbfounded. “Oh.” And suddenly, realization struck his mind. “OH.” His face instantly became a bright shade of crimson. And after a few seconds of blushing frivolously in an uncomfortably tense silence, Evan started to giggle. Not laugh, Jared noted, but giggle. He clutched his stomach as he giggled giddily, smiling that classic, pre-popularity, Evan Hansen™ smile.

Jared felt all of his sadness, anger, and fear melt away. “Giggling is a good sign, right?” The shorter boy asked, wiping tears and sweat from his face, which had a huge, hopeful grin plastered on it.

“Is this a good sign?” Evan replied in an unusually confident voice. Jared was confused for a moment before he felt a pair of hands cup his face, and draw his face in closer, until the other boy’s smiling lips connect with his.

Jared's whole existence exploded and was rebuilt again in an instant as Evan fucking Hansen kissed him. The one thing keeping him going. The one force keeping him hoping. The one hope and dream keeping him alive. Evan Hansen. And Jared Kleinman kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it's kinda rushed, I apologize.
> 
> Kleinsen is the best, my dudes. Peace out.


End file.
